Star Trek: Federation Installation Nine, Episode 15 Brother
by Captain of the Hanford
Summary: Proof that "The enemy of my enemy is my friend" WHO EVER THAT MAY BE!


**BROTHER'S KEEPER**

"If they keep silent, the rocks would cry out"

"Forgive me D'Sefet-Commander. May I have a moment to speak with you?", Security-Chief asks as he pokes his tiger striped head into my office. "Of course Security-Chief! I am neverrr to busy forrr memberrr of my ssstafff!", I answer as I beckon him to sit, glad for a distraction from the paperwork needed to run the station. Such as the request for space for a Caitian religious sect. One aspect of the sect is their belief in listening for God. Naturally the symbol for them is two joined triangles, looking like cat ears. They wear the symbol around their neck and "ear" (cross) themselves when praying (as Catholics do, making the sign of the ears (cross) across their chests). "I am probably violating Patriarch security concerns in bringing this to your attention but . . .", he begins. He continues, telling me of growling he has heard from high Kzinti officials about a string of disappearances of Kzinti citizens from remote space and planetary installations. More alarming is their suspicion that the Federation, Klingons, Romulans or any combination of the three as opposed to the Borg are behind the abductions because of the lack of the destruction that usually accompanies Borg raids. With the Kzinti tendency to "Scream and Leap", in other words act without thinking, the problem could worsen VERY quickly. I listen intently to what spotty details Security-Chief has to offer. "I can rely on your discretion?", he asks as he finishes. I assure him that he can as he rises to leave.

Knowing that FI-9 would be in the middle of any problem between the Kzinti and others, I begin to discreetly hunt for reports with similar facts filed by Federation security. For as long as creatures have been exploring, there have been the occasional 'lost' ship or colony. Most disappearances have eventually been explained. Some, however remain a mystery. Many of the disappearances in the area of earth called The Bermuda Triangle come to mind. Ironically those incidents were blamed on 'space aliens' too. After an hour or so, I have gathered a number of incomplete reports from Federation sources that defy explanation. NOW WHAT!

"What are you looking at!", Sarrah questions as she moves to get between me and the Data Display I have been studying for most of the night. A maneuver familiar to any humanoid that shares quarters with a feline-like creature. A maneuver that says, "YOU have payed ENOUGH attention to that thing! NOW pay attention to ME!" "I am sssorry Sarrah, it just sssome troubling information Security-Chief gave to me earlierrr.", I answer. "What is he worried about NOW! He was always a mewey kit!", she asks with disgust as she sits down beside me. "He may have good rrreason forrr worry thisss time.", I say, "I just do not know why!" Realizing I will not solve the problem tonight and that Jacobs will be collecting Sarrah soon, I turn off the display and pay Sarrah a little attention.

"Maybe Jacobs can help with Security-Chief's worry.", Sarrah says as she and Jacobs are about to leave for the night. "What problem eh?", Jacobs asks. I give her a copy of the data I have and without further explanation say, "Have look and let me know." After they leave, I retire for the night.

A few hours before I should, I awaken. I KNOW at least part of what was bothering me. Before I am completely awake, Jacobs is calling. She knows too!

Early next morning I ask Security-Chief to come to my office to discuss the information he gave me the day before. "What is the female doing here?!", he roars as he enters and sees Jacobs already seated. "I asked herrr forrr help.", I explain as I hand him the new information. "This is interesting but it does not answer why the abductions are happening.", Security-Chief comments after reading the data. "Maybe someone is looking for rug skins.", Jacobs answers with tongue-in-cheek reference to what humans use to hunt "Big Cats" for. "That is doubtful, FEMALE, Kzinti found Human Skins were not even good for placing kits on to take their first holograph.", Security-Chief counters, taking pleasure in the shocked look that appears on Jacobs' face. Not wanting to let this banter continue, as Jacobs begins to open her mouth to reply, I say, "Information doesss tell usss one thing. Kzinti are not alone with dissapearancesss. Sssince warrr, many of racesss that make up Federation have rrreported dissapearancesss. "We will need more information.", Jacobs says, "This is not enough to take to Star Fleet." "I know.", I answer, "But I think I know who to contact." "Forgive me D'Sefet-Commander!", Security-Chief nervously interjects. "I have not forgotten my promise Security-Chief!", I assure.'

"You realize Sef, neither Starfleet or the Empire is thrilled about giving out sensitive information without a good reason.", the image on my screen says. "I understand yourrr position T'Sarine but, until I am sssure about few more itemsss, I can not rrrisk providing more information than I have. I am sssorry.", I reply. "I understand, I will transmit the Federation's files now and what records I can get from the Empire, I will send as soon as I can. T'Sarine out", my former commanding officer promises. "Thank you. I will expect them and I will keep you asss informed asss possible. D'Sefet out.", I finish.

It took almost a Terran week for T'Sarine to obtain and send the Romulan information but finally it came and Security-Chief, Jacobs and I began to study it. After another week we were STILL studying it! The only new information we have managed to dig out is that in addition to Romulan there have been Klingon, Cardassian disappearances and, possibly Gorn and Tholian as well. "This is HOPELESS!", Jacobs says giving voice to what we are all thinking, "If it had been only the races that were our side in the war we could blame the Dominion or the Founders but the Cardassians were their allies and the Kzinti weren't even involved." "I am loathed to agree with the female but, it would appear she is correct.", Security-Chief adds haughtily. Even with the DNA of creatures that could wait for hours for dinner to get careless, I too am thinking of giving up as I hold a Padd with the sites of the disappearances in relationship to their political affiliation plotted on it at arm's length. Looking past the Padd, on the wall, I see a large map of the galaxy with the various race's claimed territory marked on it. Then I see it. Although the disappearances have no relationship to those territories, they DO have a relationship to a largely unexplored area of space. A place to begin the hunt!

"I'm not sure Starfleet will approve of your plan Sef.", T'Sarine says when I contact her to report on our progress. "I understand T'Sarine, howeverrr underrr circumstances, it isss best plan my Seniorrr Stafff and I have been able to put together.", I reply. "I will do my best Sef. T'Sarine out.", she assures. "Thank you. D'Sefet out.", I finish.

The plan is simple, the reports indicate that only lone vessels or remote outposts have been targeted. I propose to take a ordinary looking ship into the region accompanied by two cloaked vessels. With luck it will look like there is only one vessel and, it may attract some attention. Because of the varied races that have been victims, I want the task force to include both a Romulan and Klingon vessel for escort and a contingent of Kzinti and Cardassians personal on board.

With in a few days, all governments have been contacted and representatives of those that wish to participate begin gathering on _**FI-9**_. I want to commend my staff on their efforts to host such a diverse group.

First to arrive are the Klingons. They are providing an old freighter, the _**Yatqap**_ [**(n)** a gray (sometimes white) bird that can travel particularly long distances without pausing] to act as the bait as well as a newer type Bird of Prey for one of the escorts. Soon after a small Romulan 'research' vessel arrives. All vessels despite their looks are armed to the whiskers and in fighting form. The two escorts are equipped with the latest and most advanced Cloaking Devices. When personnel from the Kzinti and Cardassian contingent arrive and are dispersed among all the vessels, the 'fleet' will be complete.

The most difficult thing so far has been to get all involved to work together without too many major hissing matches. One thing that helps is the interest shown by the governments of all involved. Everyone is going on this hunt for "the glory and protection of" whoever. I guess it is true, "a common foe will make allies of you and those you loathe". I pray that everything goes smoothly once the fleet is underway.

**A few 'incidents' of note:**

Because the plan is for me to take command of the _**Yatqap**__, _I thought it useful if I met with the commanders of both the Klingon and Romulan escorts. So shortly after the Romulans arrived I set up a meeting in my office. Considering the 'atmosphere' on the station, maybe I should have held the meeting on one of the ships. "WHAT IS THAT SMELL?!", the Commander of the Romulan vessel asks as he and the Captain of the Klingon vessel enter my office for a meeting, "It smells like a Klingon Station!" I expected the Klingon to react badly, instead, he inhales deeply and says with a happy growl, "Yes it does!"

While the 'fleet' is assembling, all have been invited to make use _**FI-9's**_ facilities and while no formal gatherings have been planed, I thought it a good idea to have at least one meal with the command crews of all vessels. I decided to hold it in the Western Saloon which has become a popular gathering place. As we ate, others came and went. At one point, a Klingon at another table finishes his drink and prepares to leave. As we watch, he not only gathers his equipment but the refuse he has accumulated, rises, searches for and deposits the refuse in a garbage can. When Jacobs questioned as to why the Klingon didn't just throw the items on the wood dust-covered floor, the Klingon General replies, "We are warriors NOT pigs!" Thankfully Gerve did not seem to take offence at his remark.

But perhaps the most remarkable incident of all took place when a group of the various race's Assault Troops decided to hold a mock combat exercise on the Holodeck. This, of all things that were happening smelled most strongly of disaster but, understanding their mind set, I reluctantly authorized it. A little known feature of the Holodeck is the one that allows those outside the deck to observe what is happening in the same way as those involved do. So with Security-Chief's help, the exercise was programed in and as the commanders of the various contingents and I watched the mixed 'Away Team' entered or more properly to achieve the maximum realistic effect were beamed in. The individuals I was most concerned about was, of course the Kzinti. Not only because of the way Kzinti operate but because of all participants, they have had little or no experience with Holodeck technology. I had sat in on the meeting the leader of the Away Team, a Federation Lieutenant had with the team. So I knew some of what was planned. The first objective was to establish a Beam Out Point where all, if separated could return to. We watch as the Lieutenant positions a beacon and a Kzinti urinates on and scratches the bark off one side of a nearby tree. Confused and a bit incredulous, the Romulan Commander asks, "What IS that CAT doing?!" Security-Chief explains, surprisingly calmly, "He is making sure the location can be found again in the dense vegetation. A spot so marked can be located by a Kzinti from quite a distance and I believe a Klingon can make use of the scent markings as well." I see the Romulan Commander silently send a questioning look to the Klingon Commander and receive a sly smile and slight affirming nod. The Romulan Commander, perhaps showing his Vulcan genes raises an eye brow and shakes his head in amazement. The rest of the exercise went well and I believe all were happy with the result.

I learned of one other potential problem after the fleet was underway. The Romulan Commander has a Selay and although it has the run of his vessel, it is still considered a 'pet'. If I had known, I might have been concerned as to how the Kzinti assigned to the Romulan Ship might react to this brother feline's situation but, it appears any concern would have been unfounded. In fact, Security-Chief told me that because the Romulans used a 'bird' as their race's symbol, the Kzinti thought they were a bit more contemptible than most. However, seeing the way the Romulan Commander and his crew treated the Selay, not only with affection but respect, had changed the Kzinti's opinions. . . A little.

**Captain's Log: Star Date: 49711.27**

We have been on hunt forrr ssseven daysss now and have nothing to rrreport. We have howeverrr discovered and charted three non-distinctive ssstar systemsss. While thisss mission hasss been historic asss farrr aaas rrrace relationsss are concerned, I do not know how much longerrr ourrr rrrespective governmentsss will let usss continue hunt without sssome resultsss.

"Commander!", my Communications Officer calls, "A message from the Romulan vessel. Their Long Range Scanners have detected a Class M planet in the star system ahead. They are asking if you plan to investigate it." Of the now four star systems we have encountered, this is the first with a Class M world. Something is telling me to have a look so, I answer, "Inform fleet that we will be heading there. Helm, get coordinatesss from Romulansss and plot course forrr planet." "Course plotted and laid in Commander.", the helmsman advises after a short pause. "Good, do it!", I command.

Trying to smell as innocent as possible, the _**Yatqap**_ makes a standard approach to the planet and we establish a standard orbit. I know our unseen companions are at the same time establishing higher, less detectable orbits. We begin scanning the planet and silently feeding the information to both the Romulan and Klingon vessels. After a few hours, we have scanned almost the entire surface, finding nothing out of the ordinary. Abundant plant and animal life but no signs of humanoids past or present. As I am beginning to think this to has been a waste of time. . . "Picking up humanoid life signs!", Opps reports. "Where?", I ask. "Sector 158.", Opps replies. "We have already ssscanned that area and found nothing!", I counter. "I know Commander, I have no explanation but definitely life signs there now!" "An invitation?", Doctor Selar who is standing behind me asks. "More likely trap." I answer.

Trap or not, it is the only unusual thing that has happened on this voyage so it will HAVE to be investigated. Following the plan, I send the multi-race Assault Troops down first to secure the area and do further detailed scanning. After about a hour, their commander reports their objectives complete and that they have pinpointed the humanoid readings to a cave area. He requests permission to enter the cave but, considering what has happened, I decide all should go in together. Within a few moments, the Commanders of the escort vessels, and I, along with a joint medical team headed by Doctor Selar join the Assault Troops.

As the Landing Party cautiously enters the cave, our eyes are met by what can only be described as a Charnel House. Around us are tables where the remains of various humanoids lay. Lining the walls are transparent chambers filled with what I hope are the dead bodies of others. I can see the sights and smells are overwhelming all. Suddenly one of the Klingons roar out the words, "Where are the monsters that are responsible for all this!" "We are right here Klingon.", a strangely calm voice replies. We all look in the direction the voice is coming from. There we see a small platform, sitting on top are three small rocks, surrounded by a number of pebbles. "We are the ones you seek Klingon.", a voice that sounds as if it is coming from the largest rock in the center declares. In typical Klingon fashion the warrior signals his anger with another roar and rushes at the table. He is sent flying backward by an unseen force and lands, with a dull thud, about four meters away. Relatively unhurt, he rises, I signal a Kzinti that has gone to his aid to keep him from a repeat performance. "Such tiresome creatures!", another voice comments from the collection of stones. "Commander please keep your, what do you call it? Away Team, under control!", the large rock requests. "Yes, we do not want you to hurt yourselves now!", a third voice ominously adds. I cautiously approach the table. Keeping in mind that this is a 'first contact' situation I begin, "I am Comm . . ." "Yes, yes Commander D'Sefet! We know you all!", the largest rock interjects. Continuing it recites the name and brief description of the other vessel commanders that have joined me in front of the table. "We were expecting you.", another of the stones informs. "Why have you done all of this!", the Klingon captain asks with a growl. "We are trying to understand you.", the largest rock explains. "For epochs our kind have watched you. We have watched as you crawled from the slime along the shores of your planet's ancient seas and climbed your way into the stars. We have looked on as you created and bettered your lives. We believe we understand much about you but, there is one aspect of your nature that has defied our analysis.", another of the stones answers. "And THAT would be?", the Romulan Commander asks. "Your predisposition toward violence directed not only at other creatures but those of your own kind as well.", the largest rock answers. "When you fought, using objects that looked like us, we thought we might have a glimmer of understanding, when you killed for survival. That we could understand."another rock adds. "But now, your violence makes no sense to us. To destroy another because he looks, thinks, or acts differently from you.", the third stone finishes. "Exactly!", Selar comments as she joins our group. "Careful Doctor, is it not said, "Let he WITHOUT blame cast the first stone"? Vulcan hands are as bloody as the rest.", the largest rock answers. "Not that we recommend such activities.", another stone adds. "Even now you present a puzzle to us!", the third stone exclaims as the various members of the Romulan, Klingon, Federation and Kzinti medical personal treat any that require help regardless of their race. I see Selar has a report to make so I ask, "If you will excuse me a moment."

Selar informs me that most of the bodies appear as if they have died from the effects of battle. The ones still alive are relatively unharmed for the most part but need more attention than can be given here.

"When we first became aware of your contest, we tried just observing, to determine the cause of your actions. However there was not enough information for us to form any theories. We then collected some of the remains from battle areas to see if more information could be gleaned. Again there was not enough to work with. Finally we determined that the only way we could hope to gather enough data was to acquire representatives from all involved parties and run tests on them.", the largest rock continues. "But WHY do you seek to understand us?", the Romulan Commander asks. "There is an event about to happen that will, if not prevented, will make it impossible for life in this galaxy to continue.", the rock answers. "What about the Q?", the Romulan Commander asks, "Couldn't they. . ." "The Q!", one of the smaller rocks snorts, "Boorish, tiresome, meddlers! They may be gods to you but they are fleas to us!" "We and only we will be able to prevent the event. We are trying to determine whether our sacrifice is worth it.", the largest rock answers, adding, "NOW you can leave!" A bit taken back by this dismissal, the Romulan sputters, "But the event. . . When. . . How. . ." "When the time comes, you will know.", the largest rock answers. "Or not.", one of the smaller rocks adds. With that said the largest rock begins to hum. Soon the others join in and the noise becomes louder and louder. The Klingon Commander begins to make a move toward the platform but I restrain him. Just as the noise is becoming unbearable, it stops. Recovering from the effects of the noise, all are astonished to see the platform empty, empty except for six small stones each engraved with the symbol of one of the major powers in the galaxy. The Romulan Commander picks up the stone with the Romulan Bird on it and quickly puts it back down. He takes a step backwards as he curiously rubs his fingers. Wondering what caused such strange behavior, I pick up the Federation's stone. Although the cave is cool, the stone is pleasantly warm to the touch and it seems to be vibrating.

It was obvious these stones were meant to be taken by us for distribution to the race whose symbol was on it. We did and after taking care of the people found in the cave, the fleet returned to _**FI-9**_. All in all, this mission was a 'Mile Stone' in corporation, if you will excuse the expression.


End file.
